Old Shot!
NOTE:"this is the fourth case made by "bananatokkiee" Old Shot! '''is the fourth case in Industrial Area. Case Background The victim was was discovered to be an old man named Sergio Darlington , who was found dead at the building where he works as a boss. The killer turned out to be victim's worker Christopher Miles. Christoper Miles' motive in his murder was unfairness; Christoper felt so unfair about his boss paying him a little even tho his coworkers are being paid a lot,,, Christoper uncontrollably shot an arrow to Sergio's face therefore he was sentenced life in prison. Victim * '''Sergio Darlington (Found bowed to death ) Murder Weapon * Bow and arrow Killer * Christoper Miles Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect is a nail biter Suspect's Profile * The suspect is a nail biter Suspect's Profile * The suspect is is a nail biter * The suspect is male Suspect's Profile * The suspect is a male Suspect's Profile * The suspect is a nail biter * The suspect is male Killer's Profile * The killer is a nail biter * The killer is type AB. * The killer is over 25 yrs old. * The killer is a male. * The killer is 6'2" Crime Scenes * Meeting place * Meeting place entrance * Victim's House * Victim's Bed * Office * Inner Office Steps Chapter 1: * Investigate Apartment. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Card) * Autopsy The Victim. (18:00:00;Killer is a nail biter) * Talk to Maria about his father's death * Examine Torn Card (Result:Job Card) * Talk to Christoper Miles about the victim * Investigate Victim's House (Clue:Bow,Jar) * Analyze Bow (06:00:00;Attribute:Killer is over 25 years old) * Examine Jar (Result:Blood) * Analyze Blood (03:00:00;Attribute:Killer is type AB) * Go to Chapter 2. (3 stars) Chapter 2: * See What Christoper wants * Talk to Rocky Miles about the victim * Investigate Office (Clue:Book) * Examine Book (Result:Business Card) * Talk to ???? about the victim (Attribute Killer is a male) * Investigate Meeting place entrance (Clue:Barbie) * Talk to Lala about breaking the rules in the office * Go to Chapter 3. (3 stars) Chapter 3: * Talk to Maria * Investigate Victim's Bed (Clue:Tablet,White Hair) * Talk to Lala about the hair in his husbands bed * Examine Tablet (Result:Open Tablet) * Analyze Tablet (06:00:00) * Talk to Rocky about the tablet * Ask help from ???? about the crime scene * Investigate Inner Office (Clue:Bag) * Examine Bag (Result:Security Camera) * Analyze Security Camera (06:00:00;Attribute: Killer is 6'2") * Arrest Killer. * Go to Additional Investigation. (3 star) Additional Investigation: * See if you can help Lala Darlington. * Investigate Victim's House. (Clues: Handbag) * Examine Handbag. (Clue: Torn Photo) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) * Return the photo to Lala Darlington (Reward:Burger) * See how Rocky Miles is doing * Investigate Meeting place. (Clue: Bag) * Examine Bag. (Result: Tablet) * Return the Tablet to Rocky (Reward:Chips) * Talk to Maria Darlington * Investigate Office. (Clues: Safe) * Examine Safe. (Result:Open Safe) * Examine Open Safe. (Result: Doll) * Give the Doll back to Maria Darlington. * Go to Next Case. (1 star)